


The Other O'Neill

by slytherinfixation



Series: Jack & John [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Clone Jack O'Neill and John Sheppard are "brothers", Clone Jack O'Neill joined the Marines, F/M, Jack O'Neill is John Sheppard's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: Jack O'Neill's now adult clone gets a visit from an old friend.





	

“O’Neill!”

Jimmy paused with a frown, turning to find Captain Marlowe heading in their direction with a face like stone.

“Sir,” he immediately said, snapping to attention.

“You’ve got a visitor,” the older officer told him, sounding incredibly displeased.

Jimmy raised a hand, half to block the glaring Afghan sun and half to wipe sweat from his brow, and stared at him in disbelief, “Here?”

“Came in on the morning helo,” Marlowe said. “Been driving me batshit ever since.”

He turned to return the way he’d come without any other explanation and Jimmy just had time to hand his gun off to one of his men before taking off after him.

When he ducked into the command tent a few minutes later, he stopped walking before he was even completely standing straight again.

“Daniel.”

“Hi, Jack.”

“I – uh. I go by ‘Jimmy’ these days.”

“Jimmy,” the other man corrected himself immediately. “My apologies. It’s been a while.”

“Not for you,” Jimmy noted a little sardonically, watching the man who, in another life, was once his best friend. He doesn’t look uncomfortable, exactly, surrounded by military personnel as he’s been for the last decade and a half, but there’s something off about his behaviour. “Is something wrong?”

Daniel hesitated, “I know you and… your father had a deal about keeping in touch.”

Jimmy quirked an amused smile. When Jimmy informed his contact in the Air Force, who was in charge of ensuring he didn’t go off and spend ridiculous amounts of tax payers money and interfering whenever someone took note of the teenager who didn’t appear to have any family, that he was going to join the Marines, the other man had almost had a heart attack. Just the same, he’d done everything necessary to make sure Jimmy passed the background check.

There’d been a little fudging here, a little outright lying there, but they’d tried to stick as close to Jimmy’s original life as possible. Of course, when it came to parents that was impossible. So the helpful Air Force contact had listed Jonathan J. O’Neill Snr as his father and the late Sarah O’Neill as his mother to pass inspection.

He’d found out later that it had also included listing John J. Sheppard as his half-brother but that was another story altogether.

“But…?” Jimmy prompted.

“I thought you’d want to know.”

He held out a thick white envelope with ‘Dr Daniel Jackson’ inscribed across the front in fancy script.

Jimmy blinked at it, “Is that a wedding invitation?”

Daniel looked down at the envelope and then back up at him in surprise, “Yes.”

“He’s finally marrying Sam?”

“He is.”

“I… don’t think I need to be there for that.”

After a moment of nothing else, Daniel lowered the invitation and looked, suddenly, like he thought he’d made the wrong decision in coming here.

“I’m going to be best man,” he offered after a moment of hesitation. “Cam – did you ever meet Colonel Mitchell?”

“No.”

Daniel nodded, “Well, he’s going to be Sam’s Man of Honour. Teal’c and John –“

“Daniel.”

Years of hearing his name in that voice and in that tone, had Daniel shutting up before he’d even registered he was doing so.

“Look, I appreciate the fact you came all the way out here but it was unnecessary,” Jimmy told him. “I haven’t seen any of you in seven years and it’s probably best it stays that way.”

Daniel eyed him for one long moment before nodding in acceptance, “Alright. Major, I’m ready to leave now.”

Major Keater huffed like he’d been personally offended but stood to lead Daniel, presumably, to a leaving helo.

At the door, Daniel hesitated and glanced over his shoulder at him, “Things between Jack and John are weird at the best of times and I imagine you’re not going to have any more of an idea what to do with him than Jack does. But, John asked me to tell you, if you ever need a brother, he knows better than anyone what living in Jack’s shadow is like.”

He was gone before Jimmy could do any more than stare blankly back.


End file.
